User blog:Ssdmarista/Chechen Rebels vs Croatian Rebels
Chechen Rebels:The mighty muslim warriors who opposed the rule of the Russian government Croatian Rebels:The great Croatian heroes who freed Croatia from Yugoslavia Who is Deadliest? Short Range:Makarov PM vs Browning Hi Power the Makarov was a great gun at the time but the Browning is just much better it has more rounds and is more accurate Edge:Croatian Rebels Mid Range:Borz vs ARMA ERO The Borz may be a good gun but it's heavier than the ARMA ERO the ARMA ERO is lighter and more portable not to mention that is also a lot quicker Edge:Croatian Rebels Mid Range 2 :AK-101 vs Zastava M70 the Zastava is a great but old gun it may have more rounds than the AK-101 but the AK-101 is more accurate has a better rate of fire and a better mechanism Edge:Chechen Rebels Long Range:Dragunov SVD vs Metallic MACS-M3 the M3 is an antimaterial sniper rifle if it can destroy vehicle imagine what it will do to humans the SVD is accurate and all but the M3 is way more devastating Edge:Croatian Rebels Special weapons:PKM vs Ultimax 100 the PKM is a great weapon but the Ultimax is more accurate and is way lighter than the PKM who is also quicker to jam than the Ultimax Edge:Croatian Rebels XFactor Training :Chechen:40 Croatian:50 Brutality:Chechen:70 Croatian:60 Bravery:Chechen:50 Croatian:70 Battle 5 Chechens were walking trough an eastern european city suddenly they hear 5 men talking in a slavic language and tought that they are Russian.They were actually Croatian and when they approached the Chechen's location one of them was killed by a Chechen Sniper.The 4 remaining Croatians fired back 3 of them with Zastavas and the other 1 with the machine gun.The Chechen also fired their 101 Kalashnikovs and machine guns.One of the Chechens gets cut in half by the croatian Machine gunner and the 4 remaining Chechens run inside a building.The Croatians chased after them in the same building once inside a Cechen fired his 101 killing another Croatian,the Croatians fired back killing the Cechen with a fireng squad of Zastavas.But they run into another cechen who fires his PK at the Croatians cutting one of them in half and forcing the 2 remaining ones into cover but this did not last long as his machine gun jammed and he runned away.A Croatian got his sniper rifle and killed the Chechen with a headshot as he was trying to leave.A Chechen came up with his Borz and tried to assassinate the Croat sniper only to be killed by the Croat leader with a burst of his ARMA ERO.The Croat Sniper hearing the shots pulls out his ARMA ERO and went with the leader to search for he last Chechen.The Chechen was around a corner waiting for the 2 Croats with his Borz the Croatian leader sent the other Croatian to inspect the corner only to be ambushed by the Chechen with the Borz.The 2 leaders fired at eacth other with their SMGs while chasing each other until they ran out of ammo.Then they pulled out their pistols and fired at each other during a chase until The Makarov run out of ammo and the Croat still had some bullets in his Browning.The Chechen got cornered and and the Croat aproached him with his Browning saying:Sada je gotovo Srbije!Hrvatska nikada neće biti poražen (it's over now Serbian!Croatia will never be defeated) the Chechen hear what he said and because some croatian words are similar to the Russian ones he managed to pick up a few of them and realisies that they were not Russians but Croatians so he told him in Russian:Подождите! Не стреляйте! Я не серб! Мне очень жаль чTo я напал на тебя! я слышал, что вы и ваши друзья говорящих на славянском языке, и я учил ты русский! Пожалуйста, прости меня! soon the croarian realised that this is not a serb put his gun down and as he knew Russian he told him:,,I'm sorry too'' and they shake hands and go eatch on his way Expert's opinion The Chechens and the Croats were preety similar no big difference and their equipment and Xfactor proove it and in the end nobody won making this battle even Category:Blog posts